Mehr
by Chrysopras
Summary: Leseprobe: „Wer will sich denn vor dem lieben Scabior verstecken?" Die andere Hand ließ seine Schulter los und packte grob sein Kinn, um diesen anzuheben. Hungrige Lippen landeten auf seine eigenen, die leicht geöffnet waren, um aufzubegehren, doch eine forsche Zunge brachte ihn zum Schweigen...


**Warnung: Dies war der erste Versuch von mir gewesen, gewisse Dinge etwas... expliziter... zu beschreiben... XD**

* * *

**Mehr**

* * *

Seine Wangen wurden heiß, als er den Blick bemerkte, der seinen Körper zu erforschen schien. Dieser dreckige, lüsterne Blick, der ihn anwiderte und gleichzeitig anzog- oder eher auszog, dachte Harry. Er versuchte einen Schritt zurück zu gehen, doch der Mann packte ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn nah an dessen bedeckten Brust. Er fühlte den heißen Atem an seiner linken Wange, an seinem linken Ohr.

„Du machst eine feine Beute", flüsterte der Mann. Harry wurde noch enger an dessen Brust gepresst, sodass er den schnellen Herzschlag des anderen erfühlte- oder war dieser sein eigener? Als eine Hand von seiner Schulter zu seinem Rücken und schließlich weiter hinunter wanderte, begann Harry zu zittern. Verängstigt. Erwartungsvoll. Die Hand strich über seine nackten Pobacken, ihre Finger pressten sich dazwischen. Harry gab einen seltsamen Ton von sich, wie die einer quiekenden Maus. Er errötete noch mehr, diesmal aus Scham, und er senkte den Kopf.

„Wer will sich denn vor dem lieben Scabior verstecken?"

Die andere Hand ließ seine Schulter los und packte grob sein Kinn, um diesen anzuheben. Hungrige Lippen landeten auf seine eigenen, die leicht geöffnet waren, um aufzubegehren, doch eine forsche Zunge brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Die Hand auf seinen Pobacken presste ihn gegen die Lenden seines Entführers und ließ Harry für einen Augenblick den Verstand verlieren. Noch nie fühlte er ein solches Verlangen. Ein Verlangen nach mehr. Der Wunsch, sich noch enger an diesen Fremden zu schmiegen, sich an dieser Stelle zu reiben, die ihm dieses seltsame Gefühl brachte. Er wusste, was der Mann mit ihm machte, doch er konnte es nicht richtig verstehen. Was war der Grund, für dieses Benehmen. Was war der Sinn. Wo lag der Vorteil in dieser Handlung. Wollte sein Entführer ihn vergessen lassen? Niemals konnte Harry, den Krieg vergessen, der ihn seit seiner Kindheit in den Gedanken verfolgte und nun in der Realität einholte.

„Zieh mich aus", befahl der Mann, der kurz seine Lippen sein ließ, um diese Worte heraus zu würgen. „Los, zieh mich aus", wiederholte dieser mit mehr Schärfe im Ton, der auch eine Warnung verbarg. Harry zögerte, doch er ließ seine Finger wandern. Als er die Knöpfe des Hemdes von seinem Entführer berührte, begann dieser ihn erneut zu küssen. Er öffnete den obersten Knopf und Finger, die nicht seine eigene waren, drückten nun ungeduldiger zwischen seinen Pobacken. Er öffnete den zweiten Knopf, den dritten, den vierten, bis das Hemd völlig offen stand. Mit einem Schulterzucken glitt sie die Schultern des fremden Mannes hinunter und zu Boden.

„Die Hose", keuchte dieser in sein Ohr. Eines der Finger presste sich gegen seinen Anus und Harry fragte sich, warum. Doch schnell wurde ihm die Antwort klar und er wand sich in der festen Umarmung, um diesem Finger zu entkommen.

„Hör auf damit, kleine Beute, und mach, dass du meine Hose öffnest!"

Harry zuckte zusammen und blieb für ein, zwei Sekunden still, dann folgte er dem Befehl. Als auch die Hose den Boden erreichte und er bemerkte, dass der Mann nichts darunter hatte, wurde ihm mulmig zumute. Das Schamgefühl kam nun stärker als zuvor, doch er versuchte nicht mehr, sich zu wehren.

„Gut", murmelte die heiße Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Sehr gut..."

Harry schnappte nach Luft, als der Finger ihn durchdrang. Seine Augen tränten bei dem Schmerz, der aufkam.

„Hm. So wird's wohl nichts..." Der Finger zog sich zurück und Harry lehnte sich erleichtert gegen die breite Brust des Fremden.

„Gib mir deine Hand." Harry sah verwirrt auf, doch auch diesen Befehl befolgte er brav. Neugierig beobachtete er, wie die größere Hand des Mannes seine eigene in den engen Raum zwischen ihnen führte. Sie senkte sich und dann- Harrys Augen weiteten sich und ihm wurde wieder ganz heiß. Seine Hand umfasste nun den harten Schaft seines Entführers und er wurde gedrängt, diesen zu reiben.

„Mach das, was dich selbst gut fühlen lässt", flüsterte der Mann, als dieser Harrys unsicheren Ausdruck im Gesicht bemerkte.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, als er nach unten auf seine Hand starrte. Was ihn selbst gut fühlen ließ? Er hatte schon ein paar mal mit sich selbst rumgespielt, aber es war wohl nicht genug gewesen, um ihm ein Gefühl zu geben, dass er wusste, was er hier tat. Vorsichtig umfasste er den Schaft und begann diesen leicht zu ziehen, zu reiben, zu drücken, bis er mutiger wurde. Der Mann keuchte und eine weiße Flüssigkeit, die dicker als Wasser war, spritzte empor. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, als ein Tropfen seinen Nasenrücken erreichte.

Unsanft wurde seine Hand weggeschlagen und der Mann hielt seinen Schaft selbst. Dieser versuchte seine Finger mit der weißen Flüssigkeit einzureiben und als es anscheinend genug war, wurde Harrys Pobacken wieder gepackt. Diesmal presste sich ein nasser, glitschiger Finger gegen seinen Anus und drang ohne Probleme ein. Trotzdem schrie Harry kurz vor Schmerz auf. Als er sich an den Finger gewöhnte und dachte, dass dies alles war, drang ein zweiter ein. Harry schluckte einen weiteren kurzen Schrei hinunter und versuchte nicht zu weinen.

„Wenn du nicht auf Schmerzen stehst, rate ich dir, dich zu entspannen", hauchte der Mann in sein Ohr. „Aber Schmerz ist auch nicht schlecht, weißt du?" Der Mann biss in sein Ohrläppchen, sodass Abdrücke entstanden. Harry wimmerte. Es war schwer sich zu entspannen, wenn jedes mal dieser stechende Schmerz ihn zu paralysieren schien. Die Finger glitten weiter in ihn hinein und betasteten ihn schamlos. Harry keuchte, als ein neuer Schmerz aufkam, dann wieder und diesmal nicht wegen dem Schmerz. Er stöhnte und japste nach Luft und wandte sich in der Umarmung des Mannes- nicht, um sich zu befreien, sondern, um mehr zu fühlen. Er presste sich den eindringenden Fingern entgegen, die nun zu dritt waren. Er wollte mehr. Seine Hand glitt an der Brust seines Entführers runter zu dessen harten Schaft. Er griff zu. Er wollte mehr. Viel mehr.

„Mehr?", fragte der Mann amüsiert und außer Atem, als Harry ihn berührte. „Dann heb dein Bein. Egal welches."

Harry hob sein rechtes Bein, dass um die Hüfte des Mannes geschlungen wurde. Ihre harte Erregung rieben aneinander in einem unregelmäßigen Rhythmus ihrer Lust. Harry warf den Kopf nach hinten und schnappte nach Luft, dann gab er einen weinerlichen Ton von sich, als die Finger sich zurück zogen. Doch seine Enttäuschung blieb nur kurz, denn mit einem Stoß, vergrub der Mann seine steife Erregung in Harrys Hitze. Sie beide stöhnten laut auf und fingen an sich zu bewegen, bis sie im Einklang waren. Harry presste sich dem harten, langen Schaft entgegen, während der Mann sich in ihn bohrte, so tief es ging. Wieder und wieder und schneller und unregelmäßiger, bis sie das Gleichgewicht verloren und zu Boden fielen. Nur einen Augenblick lang hielt das lustvolle Treiben an, bevor sein Entführer sich über ihn beugte, beide seiner Beine griff und diese über dessen Schultern warf. Das Stoßen und Stöhnen begann erneut und schien kein Ende zu finden. Zwei mal spritzte die weiße Flüssigkeit aus ihm heraus und er wollte immer noch mehr. So viel mehr.

Ein heißer Mund legte sich auf seinen Hals und küsste und saugte, bis die Stelle wund wurde. Der harte Organ in ihm stieß unaufhörlich ein und aus und ein. So tief, so hart, so füllend. Ein letzter Stoß und Harry schrie...

„_Harry!"_

„Was-"

„Harry! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harry blinzelte benommen. Über ihn sah er Hermines besorgtes Gesicht und er erinnerte sich. Er richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Er lag in einem Bett. In einem Zelt. Harry unterdrückte einen enttäuschten Seufzer. Sind das die alltäglichen Probleme, mit denen Jugendliche sich normalerweise herumschlagen müssen?

Solch einen erregenden Traum hatte er wirklich noch nie zuvor gehabt.

„Harry! Sag endlich, ob es dir gut geht!", weckte ihn Hermine aus seinen Gedanken. Er fühlte, wie sein Gesicht warm wurde, also vergrub er sich unter seiner Decke.

„Mir geht's gut! Schlecht geträumt. Wollt' dich nicht erschrecken", sagte er. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, aber sie schien nicht weiter fragen zu wollen.

„Wenn du meinst." Sie ließ ihn in Ruhe.

* * *

Scabior grinste dreckig und lachte leise vor sich hin. In seiner Hand hielt er eine kleine Murmel, die alle Farben des Lichtes umhüllte. Er warf sie in die Luft, nur um sie wieder einzufangen und in eine seiner Taschen verschwinden zu lassen.

„Interessantes Spielzeug", murmelte er. „Was man alles so an Zauberkram findet, wenn die Welt in Chaos fällt." Er leckte sich die Lippen. Vielleicht würde er später noch einmal damit spielen, schließlich war es nichts Gefährliches, sondern gab einem nur vergnügliche Träume. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass er den Helden der magischen Welt gefügig machen konnte, ohne weitere Probleme. Es konnte einfach nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Ein ziemlich guter Traum.

„Was grinst du so komisch!", rief einer der Greifer.

„Ich habe geträumt, dass wir den Potter-Jungen geschnappt haben!", rief Scabior zurück.

„Wäre gut, wenn's nicht nur ein Traum wäre", meinte ein anderer. Alle stimmten zu. Scabior grinste weiter.


End file.
